Rising above emotions:Pokemon story
by xxSPIDERxx
Summary: Hey guys my first story! Its about betrayal minus overused aura so abilities and items are kept in view too so I hope you enjoy this! i do not own pokemon.. (please review so i can continue writing). Now ('...') mean pokemon talking,("... ") is for humans , (/... /) or (/... /) is narration.(* ...*) is emotions displayed.


Basic story starts

The sun rises, A man is seen on a deserted hill with only pokemons around him

*loud booming noise*

ASH: "AHHH! Stop it ! I told you Noivern don't wake me up like that! A little more sleep and I would've come up just fine"

NOIVERN:*in a cheerful tone* 'noiv noi noi'

ASH: " oh I don't care about a beautiful day! Lemme get some sleep or you are going back to your pokeball!"

PIKACHU: 'pika pika pika Pikachu'

ASH: "yeah yeah im up im up. Oh u guys have already started huh , wait a min ill just get ready , take a bath and all" …..

" _its really been tough huh but we made it, we all hard ,falling standing backup and growing .I am really grateful to you guys . You've always supported me thnx for being here"_

 _All 8 pokemons : 'In their respective voices'*Your Welcome*_

 _Flashback:_

 _/ While coming back from Kalos region /_

ASH: "I don't know now, enough is enough everytime im near victory something happens .Its like the whole world is conspiring against me to lose eventually. TBH im kinda pissed . NEXT TIME THEY ARE GETTING IT"

PIKACHU:*in a motivational manner*'pika pikachu'

ASH: "Right now I need some of my mums cooking eh Pikachu? "

PIKACHU: *agreeing*' Pikachu!'

 _/Reaches home/_

MUM:" Hi sweety, you did well once again! "

ASH: " Hey MUM! Thanks a lot! Next time for sure!"

PIKACHU:' Pikachu!'

MUM: "yeah , now wash up and come down to eat and by the way some of your friends are coming over"

/ ASH is just about to come down when he overhears this conversation/

MISTY: "UM Mrs Delia , I think u should really consider this , results are a proof of it and u cant deny it."

CILAN:" See to be blunt , until he has that friendly manner towards competitions I don't think he is going anywhere."

TRIP: "Guys just cut to the chase..*coughs* Mrs Delia your son lost to me when I started ,simply put he isn't fit to be a pokemon trainer."

IRIS: "I have the same feeling"

DELIA:" I believe that victory comes to those who wait and I think he ll do pretty well"

MAX: "yeah but how much more? Seven to eight leagues and all he has done is almost nothing, see I respected him a lot but there is a saturation point."

MAY: "And yeah well you know he is more suited to pokemon friendly jobs. Getting what im saying?"

 _/ ASH slowly walks down the stairs with his head low , cap covering most of the face yet a drop of tear is visible falling from his chin. /_

ASH:" woah that's a lot to take in you know, alright lets just backup a bit, first of all …WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION MY DREAMS?!, how dare you tell me to change what I WANT to become!"

MISTY: "ASH , c mon lets be honest what have you really accomplished? In the end you are just a failure, seven times I mean whew!"

TRIP:" see , just quit it , don't try to become what you can't"

ASH:" And mum whats your say in it?"

DELIA:" ASH ill always support you no matter what!"

ASH : " ok then I hope you support me and understand what I am gonna do, THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU! "

 _/ the thunderbolt hits the ground creating a dust screen, ASH heads straight to OAKS lab, /_

OAK:" hey ASH check this out! A pokeball which can hold 3 pokemons! Aint that amazing?"

ASH:* _hiding his tears*"_ Cool prof! um professor can I make a request?"

OAK: " Sure! "

ASH: " I want my pokemons , most of them at least!"  
OAK: " Your in luck buddy I just stored them as test in 10 pokeballs tho 3 are empty"

ASH:" Cool , can I have 'em?"

OAK: "your pokemon buddy,… by the way ash did something happen?

ASH:" nah its cool , goodbye prof!"

OAK:" see you later too-wait " _'wow he rarely says bye'_

 _/ASH runs off with his charizard and the search for him continues_

 _BACK TO PRESENT_

 _/_

ASH:" Now no one can stop me even if Arceus himself stands in my path ill remove him"

'WHY DON'T U LEAVE THAT TO ME'?

ASH:" Sure buddy will be counting on you when it happens. Haha"

 _/ pokemon comes closer , a distinct tall figure with purple tail and white body is visible /_

ASH: "Still bear that animosity towards him ?"

MEWTWO (feminine voice): 'well, after learning the truth and story from both sides I don't know…, but he doesn't know it does he'

ASH: "yeah, well on a different matter , Im sorry for that day I didn't know he would do that"

Mewtwo : 'I am talking about arceus not about him"

Ash: " I know but I just wanted to get off my chest"

Mewtwo:'well if he decided to save you it must be for a reason'

ASH: "well past is the past , gear up guys physical training up for charizard, noivern and greninja,Pikachu on your special moves with metagross . Aegislash, dragonite on the psycial defense and the darkrai and latias on special ,gardevoir, chikorita with me"

 _/Instant sparks between gardevoir and chikorita for ash/_

ASH: " hey hey calm down guys , lets not create unhealthy competiton"

 _/Sparking intensifies/_

Mewtwo: "Good lord , even I don't want to bother them now"

ASH:" Come on guys you know we gotta go back to the castle , tournaments tomorrow and preps are half assed, so you know it could lead to trouble."

 _/ASH actually has become the " king of Kalos" under the alias "Blaze"_

 _THE " king" is basically a person who decides the (new elites )secondary champs/_

 _/changes have been implemented to divide the power so it could be used more ethically_

 _The king however is selected by defeating 3 out of the best elite four /_

 _/IT was his first benchmark since he was missing and obviously the new elites were his trusted friends, …_

 _*ASH OPENS AN INVITATION*_

 _Times are now different since the introduction of these new seats as secondary champs who are governed by the king, who will ultimately come under in political power to the Reigning Champ who will be decided by this tournament, 'the first reigning champ!'_

 _Everyone from age group 10-25 is allowed including champs,kings,favourites from all over the region._

 _WELCOME TO THE FIRST " EMPEROR TOURNAMENT"/_

ASH: " finally I get the chance to fight champions from all the region , becoming king was a lil bit easier IMO"

CHARIZARD: ' *in a teasing tone* Char char char?'

ASH: " no im not a cocky little prick! , and shut up weren't you the one who was showing off his so called victory dance after the kings selection?"

CHARIZARD: ' *is embarrassed* char charizard….'

ASH: " oh now I cant bring that up can I ? puff ….mah anyways let get over with this, Mewtwo feel free to roam around , try not getting seen I don't want a gathering near my house ."

Mewtwo: ' As you wish '

ASH: "gardevoir teleport us all"

/Back at the castle

Near the dining table/

Ash: " hey everyone good morning im back! "

 _/PAUL and GARY nod , Clemont exchanges the pleasantries and bonnie jumps on to ash/_

Bonnie: " Hey Ash I missed you!"

Ash : " I missed you too , how is training going? "

Bonnie: " too well ill be beating clemont soon! "

Ash: " atta girl! "

Dawn: " So u didn't miss anyone else? "

 _*Serena pouts*_

PAUL: " *WHISPERING TO GARY AND CLEMONT* Shits about to go down fellas "

Gary: " your right , even the god fears these two.."

Paul:" *loudly* Oh I remembered I had to watch a my favourite tv show"

Gary: " Ill help you change channels"

Clemmont: " And uh…ill help you turn the tv on?..i mean its really hard to switch it on sometimes "

 _*the trio walks just past ash*_

 _*whispering*_

Paul:" It was nice knowing you ash "

Gary: " yeah you were a good friend "

Clemmont: " I wish we could've spent some time together but uh…"

*walk past by ash*

Ash: " hey ! guys ! no don't leave m-."

/ It was at this moment ash knew he fu''ed up..(shit gotta make it 18+ now). /

Serena: " see? He doesn't care about us"

Dawn: " yeah the only thing u care about is training "

Ash: " that's not true I really missed you guys "

Serena: " uh-huh ? u said 4 days it's a week now! Do you know how worried we were? "

Ash : " But I sent the message right?"

Dawn: " on the Sixth day! And that too saying you will be coming on the 7 th day! How dare you "

Ash: "Look guys I know you care about me , I really love you too , forgive me this time? "

 _/ Pikachu hands over a flower bouquet secretly/_

ASH: " *whispers*oh thanks mate, saving my ass here. *normal tone*I also bought something for you two, here you go! "

 _*Dawn seems happy and contended*_

Serena: " um Ash , *in a calm and cold tone* "

ASH: " yes dear?"  
Serena: " *in an angry voice*u know how much I hate dandelions don't you? "

ASH: " huh when did I pick -….pikachu you rat monkey "

 _/Pikachu laughs from a distance/_

Ash: " why you!"

ASH: " um serena since I didn't find anything else there I thought that I could , you know , buy it from wherever YOU we could go shopping to huh "

Serena: " *now calmly*well I shoud've known to trust you better "

Ash: " haha !uh no problem , lets go now shall we?"

Ash: "Don't bother, I really want to see you guys happy that's it "

Both Serena and Dawn : " Awwww, sweetheart, "

Dawn: " Well if its shopping we better prepare ourselves"

Serena: " I second that notion"

 _*exit of the 2 girls*_

Bonnie to ASH: " 30 credits or im telling them"

Ash: " even you bonnie? Why backstab me?"

Bonnie: " well , it's a cruel world isn't it brother? "  
Ash: " uhhh damn you too"

Bonnie: " And uh well brock is already gone to register himself "

Ash: " oh ok "

 _Scene cuts now to the other group_

Stephan: " Here it is finally! "

May: " hey max! slow down! "

Max: " no way! Gotta register fast ill be winning this one! "  
Trip: " Nice one ! tell me another joke! "

 _*Misty smacks Trip!_

Max: " hahaha , sad luck huh? "

Cilan: " C'mon guys , lets stop teasing shall we? "

Iris: " I don't think a little bit of fun is any harm Cilan"

Cilan:" well yeah but, I hear every elite is gonna be participating"

Misty:" Not to mention the kings too "

Max: yeah but I think I can beat them cause I have a treat under my sleeve "

Trip: " its trick max not treat "

Max: " mah, whatever , im off!"

Stephan: " woah, energetic kid huh "

MAY: " He is 15 now ! but you bet… "

Stephan to trip: " Hey whaddya think huh? Up against all those other kings and their elites. "

Trip: " they all will be hella tough too "

Cilan: " don't forget we have 2 queens participating instead of 2 kings too! "

Misty: " yeah because of Cynthia and Diantha , wooh! Go girl power! "

Iris: " hmm, but we have levelled up too we stand a chance too "

Stephan: " *sarcastically* Yeah since we are trip elites huh, the king's elites! "

Iris: " oh stop it it'll get to his head "

Trip: " yeah yeah you shits have done good "

Misty: " There he goes!"

Max: " hey slowpokes better catch up! "

 _/ The group arrives at the registration counter which is apparently huge and is flooded with people,and so decide to stand in different lines (whosoever gets at the counter faster ,will register the whole group) /_

Trip: " Max to the right , Iris to the further right, Cilan to the left ,may to the further left. Me and misty will take these 2 central lines . "

Max:" seems legit but we have to make sure we whisper our names cause' I don't want the crowd to start taking autographs! "  
Trip: " Well, kinda right. "

 _/The Left lane moves quite fast and May is just 1 person behind when a guy starts flirting with the girl at the counter, the girl though is somewhat perpetuated and embarrassingly asks him to talk to her later/._

May: oi there ! could you make it fast? Im sick of people who are nothing but show off!

The man adjusts his hat and calmly says while turning around : Show off huh, that's a little too much coming from a brat

May: " Uh shut up and just move I don't want to hurt you- Brock! What in the hell are you doing here? "

Brock : " *coldly*oh look it's May. Well whaddya think you do near the registration counter? "  
May : "oh yeah um , well u could at least be polite."

Brock : " yeah yeah , im off anyways "

May:" hey wai-"

 _/Brock moves on/_

Counter Lady: "Your name Ma'am?"

May: " yeah yeah, *registers the whole group* "

Counter Lady: " Ok have a nice day! "

 _/May immediately runs off to brock ,others follow her/_

May:" Brock wait! "

 _/Brock turns around and sees may with the group running behind him/_

Max: " May where do you thin- Brock!? Long time huh "

Stephan , Trip to Max: " um who is this? "

Max : he is brock. Me ,may, him and ash used to travel together"

Trip: " Is he the loser kind or?"

Max: "Oh please brock is-"

Brock: " brock is busy , he will be going now. "

May: " Hey whats up with that attitude? "

Brock: "Who cares? "

May: " That's it I don't take shit from anyone , Gliscor come out "

Brock: " What now ? want to battle? No please I don't have time "

May: " well then ill force you too! "  
 _/A large crowd gathers too see the elite member of Unova's king against brock/_

Brock : " Oh yes I remember, you are one of the elites huh? "

May : "don't think you can apologize now "

Brock : " neither do I intend too, geodude-alola go! "

May: " Gliscor use bite! "

Brock: " Use Swagger and then eat your sitrus berry! "

 _/For those who don't know what swagger does , it raises the opponents attack while confusing it/_

May: Seriously? You do know you've helped me you idiot? Here gliscor, a lum berry. "

 _/Gliscor snapped out of confusion/_

May: "Use hyper cutter , take him out "

 _/the attack connects and a smoke screen is formed/_

May : " well , I think that's enough brock? Ha ha "

Brock: *in a cold and calm voice*" Use counter "

 _/A light flashes from the smokescreen instantly rendering Gliscor unconscious /_

May: "whaa- HOW?!"

Brock: " well simple meathead, Geodude's ability is Sturdy ! get it? "

 _/Sturdy is an ability which protects the pokemon from OHKs when the pokemon is at full health/_

Cilan: " An excellent strategy indeed "

Brock: " I knew you and your gliscor get along , well may how does it feel? "

 _/the gathering cheers for Brock and the media (which gradually came) makes the matters out of hand, a total defeat and utter humiliation for May who runs away crying/_

Max: " Hey may! *catches up* its allright we will get him back "

May: " Don't you get it?*with tears* im done for! "

Trip: " Nah ,no one humiliates my elites "

Stranger 1: " Well so its decided huh brock is a better elite after all! "

 _/the group after hearing this is in shock/_

Cilan: " wait , Brock is an elite? "

Iris : " woah I see now! "

Trip: " then it makes matters worse "

Stephan : " well duh! "

Trip : " hey tough guy! Why don't you try me- "

 _/brock is already leaving , he does hear trip saying something but ignores it while he leaves/_

Trip: " That bastard! "

May: " *wipes himself* don't worry ill get him back and he wont know what hit him "

 _/SCENE CUTS to the ash group/_

Ash: " well finally some time for t.v. "

 _/The news channels are all over brock and his battle, asking people about it and all .Brock just enters the TV room/_

Ash: " woah woah easy there ! "

Brock : " See, you may have forgiven them but I haven't "

Ash: " Don't say it like that , you don't know when I turn out to be the hypocrite. "

Brock: " Oh please you could've easily gone to Unova and challenge Trip for his position .Not only that you could've become the only king with 2 regions to come under you! But no, you decided to leave him be while he spreads the stories of you losses. "

Ash: " I didn't know you were that pissed , sorry man. "

Brock: " no im sorry too, probably got heated up . "

Ash: " well there Is something you could pay me back with "

Brock : " oh sure anything "

Ash: " *evil smile* help me with the girl's shopping "

Brock: " no no*falls to his knees* no please anything else , you will tell me to capture arceus ill do that but please not this! "

Ash: " nope you are coming with me , we gotta share the luggage pain! "


End file.
